ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Faust Zwei (Project D)
Dark Faust Zwei is a dark Ultra originating from Planet Zagi. He was created by an alternate Dark Zagi under the initial name Ultinoid Faust Dua, the second Faust, who wants to create a huge army of Faust and Mephisto clones to invade the Land of Flash. Unfortunately, this second Faust turned on his creator, killing Zagi and thus becoming the ruler of Planet Zagi. History Pre-Project D For millions of years, one of the greatest achievement one could have is conquering the Land of Flash, the planet where the Ultras live. Many have tried and tried again, but the results are the same: they failed. The only being known to have defeated the Land of Flash was a dimension travelling Ultraman called Century. With the isolationism that happened since then, invading the capital planet seems impossible. But Dark Zagi, an evil overlord of Planet Zagi, wanted to prove that the Ultras can be defeated and enslaved. Everybody knew that Zagi is one of the oldest Ultraman alive but even then, he never returned after his first mission. Dark Zagi had experimented with Ultras before, turning them into his loyal minions. One of them was the cruel and merciless coward Dark Faust. Faust was infamous for his experiments towards monsters and Ultras. He finds satisfaction in seeing the pain of his test subjects. One of his greatest creations is the Mass-Cloning Machine (MCM), a large machinery that can clone anyone and create thousands of clones in a single day. Shortly after the showcase of the MCM however, he was killed by an unknown assailant, leaving Zagi with no scientific adviser. Since Faust was the only person who knows how the machine works, Zagi decided to clone the deceased Faust and his right-hand man, Mephisto, to invade the Land of Flash. He has high hopes that the second Faust, dubbed Ultinoid Faust Dua in the documents, will contribute to his cause. Unfortunately, the second Faust killed Zagi for no reason and took over his position afterwards. He would then dub himself Dark Faust Zwei and took over the planet. Shortly afterwards, he fired Mephisto, causing Mephisto to have a huge grudge against his master's murderer. Now in charge of Planet Zagi, Faust Zwei decides to follow his former master's plans in invading the Land of Flash. Project D After getting Zagi's power through unknown means, Faust is tempted in testing his new powers. He decides to go to Earth and see if it's a great place. Arriving in Japan, he possessed a zookeeper named Kaito Komon and used his new host to find monsters. After he's satisfied of his new powers, he abandoned Komon, killed him, and proceeded to possess his girlfriend, Saki Raido. He returned to his planet with Saki as his hostage and personal pet. Five years have passed, with the EDL running out of money and the reawakening of Ultraman Dent, Faust plans to invade Earth, manipulate Dent, and conquer the Land of Flash. Personality Dark Faust Zwei retains many of Dark Faust's personality, most prominently his sadism. Faust Zwei continues Faust's legacy of experimenting with humans and monsters, even trying to go above and beyond by trying to fuse Ultras with monsters. Unlike Faust however, Faust Zwei has a tendency to target women. EDL Database Profile * Human Hosts: Saki Raido (current), Kazuki Komon (former) * Transformation Item: Evirevolver * Time Limit: Unknown * Height: 48 meters * Weight: 32,000 tons * Age: 20,000 years * Homeworld: Planet Zagi * Flight Speed: Mach 2.0 * Jump Height: 600 meters * Running Speed: 430 km/h * Swim Speed: Unknown * Strength: Can at least lift 235,000 tons Abilities Techniques * Barrier: A circular barrier used to protect himself. * Corruption: After stabbing his foe using the Armed Panzerfaust, Faust Zwei transfers dark energy to his foe, corrupting them and turning them into his minion. It works for all beings. * Dark Blaster: Faust can fire purple energy blasts from his hands in rapid succession. * Dark Field H: Faust can create an improvised version of Dark Field H. While similar to Dark Field G, it produces purple lightning storms. * Dark Ray Storm: Faust's strongest attack, similar to Nexus' Over-Ray Storm. * Energy Absorption: Faust can absorb the energy of his foes when he is in physical contact with them. However, he prefers to use this against humans. * Invisibility: Faust Zwei can turn invisible, usually when he tries to escape. * Mind Powers: Faust Zwei has mental abilities on his own, like Dark Zagi. Unlike Zagi however, he cannot see the future. * Super Dark Cluster: An even more powerful version of the Dark Cluster. It's nearly impossible to evade. Weapons * Panzerfaust: Faust Zwei usually wears a gauntlet on his right arm. ** Armed Panzerfaust: The gauntlet on his right arm can be modified into a two pointed claw. Faust likes to use this weapon to corrupt his opponent. Trivia * Dark Faust Zwei is basically Dark Faust with red eyes, similar to how Dark Mephisto Zwei is different from Dark Mephisto due to the color of their eyes. * The experiments done on Ultras by Faust and Faust Zwei are similar to those of the experiments of the Ultras by the Baltans in Ultraman Story 0. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D Category:Evil Ultras